Dead Friends
by Sorceress of Dreams
Summary: Oneshot. Somebody is watching the Brothers of the Fang, and is quite annoyed with what he sees. A collection of oneshots follows Dead Friends all of which are linked to the first story.
1. Dead Friends

This is just a little oneshot that I wrote the other night. I had just finished my rough draft for ancient history and I needed to get my head out of Rome and the First Triumvirate and into creative writing. So I did this in like twenty minutes to clear my head.

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own InuYasha. Nope. Nadda. Absolutely not.

**Dead Friends**

'What the hell do they think they're doing?!'

The silver haired male turned from the crystal ball on its intricate stand in the centre of the room and walked over to the wall. Standing beside the king sized bed, he proceeded to bang his head rather loudly on the wall. The door on the other side of the room opened and a beautiful ebony haired woman ran inside.

'Tai, dearest! Would you stop that?!' she said to the man, gripping him by his broad shoulders and trying to pull him away.

Tai groaned and flopped onto the bed, dragging the woman on top of him. She laid her head on his chest and reached up to stroke the purple marking on the side of his face. He rolled over, pinning her delicate body beneath his large frame, his hair falling like a silver silk curtain around them. His golden eyes burned into hers.

'Sorry, Izayoi,' he whispered in her ear.

Izayoi smiled up at him. 'You're forgiven. Now, tell me what had you so worked up that you tried to bring down the roof using only your head.'

Tai stood up and pulled Izayoi to his side. Taking hold of her hand, he led to the centre of the room and pointed at the clear crystal ball. She let go and moved to stand in front of the ball, peering into its depths.

'Oh dear,' she murmured, seeing what had distressed her love so much.

Inside the ball, two silver haired youths, a demon and a half demon, fought, their blades clashing time and again. They hurled insults at one another and spilt the other's blood without hesitation.

'I thought that when they banished Sounga to Hell together, they would get along better. But they seem to have gotten only worse.' Tai sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

Izayoi walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. 'It'll be alright, they'll get over it somehow. Brothers always fight, these two just like to take it to the next level.'

A knock sounded on the door. 'Come in,' Tai called out.

The door opened and a man with spiky black hair tinted with blue and wearing only a pair of jeans walked in. 'Sorry for interrupting, but I just wanted to see how my Kaggie is.'

'That's alright, Katsuya. You know you can view your daughter any time you want,' said Izayoi.

Katsuya had a look in the crystal ball. He chuckled. 'Those sons of yours are still fighting, hey Tai?'

Tai grunted.

Izayoi slapped his arm. 'Be more polite.'

'Now, now, Izayoi. I know Tai. If he wants to be rude, he'll be rude no matter what you say. Rather like my little girl's love interest. Isn't that right, Tai?'

Tai nodded. 'They'll do well together. If Inuyasha would hurry up already. That boy's useless when it comes to relationships. Honestly.'

'Take's after his father,' muttered Izayoi. 'I seem to recall someone else also taking forever.'

'Hey!'

Izayoi and Katsuya both laughed at the look on Tai's face. Tai composed himself and walked over to the crystal ball, ignoring them.

'I just wish that those boys would hurry up and get along so that they can defeat Naraku. They can't win separately,' he said.

Katsuya put a hand on Tai's shoulder. 'It'll be fine. It'll all work out in the end.'

Izayoi stood on Tai's other side and nodded.

'I hate being dead,' Tai muttered. 'I can't do anything to help.'

The trio looked into the ball and watched as Inuyasha led his group away from yet another successful battle against a Naraku puppet.

Time didn't flow the same for the dead as it did for the living. Sometimes it was slower, sometimes it was faster.

But the three friends eagerly awaited the day that Naraku would join them in the afterlife. It would be a pleasure to kick the ass of the demon that had tormented their children and their children's friends.

After a while, Katsuya spoke up. 'So, who wants to go play a round of tennis the Lord of Hell?'

* * *

Hope ya liked it. If you haven't already figured out the characters, then I'll tell you: 

_Tai_ - InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's Father

_Izayoi_ - InuYasha's Mother

_Katsuya_ - Kagome's Father

The third movie clearly refers to InuYasha's mother as Izayoi and I took Tai from his formal title as the Inu no Taishou. Katsuya I just picked out, cause I don't know his real name. By the way, they are dead and I don't have a clue where the crystal ball came from, I just wanted them to be able to watch what was happening on Earth from the afterlife. The last line the Katsuya spoke indicates that they are in hell. I think that according to Eastern beliefs that the dead souls go to hell, whether they are good or bad before reincarnating. The ten levels of hell and the potion of forgetfulness, or something like that, so that's why I wrote that line, plus, I didn't want to end on a grim note. Send a review if you liked it.


	2. Perfect Love

_EDIT_: I had to repost this because the message at the end was missing for some reason.

This is a story I wrote after someone (can't remember who off the top of my head) wrote to me asking for a follow-up for my one-shot Dead Friends. Well, here it is.

**Disclaimer**: I, Sorceress of Dreams, unfortunately do not own InuYasha. I do, however, own the first three seasons **and** movies on DVD. Yay!

**Perfect Love**

'Roses. They must be yellow roses.'

The young man wandered through the city streets, unnoticed by his fellow pedestrians, strangely enough, considering he was quite handsome and wearing only a pair of old jeans. His spiky black hair was tinted with blue, and his eyes were a mysterious shade of dark blue. Surely someone would have given him a glance at least.

No, of course they would not have. He was dead, and as such, he was invisible to the living.

'I must find yellow roses.'

He wandered past several florists, dismissing them as tacky. He wanted good quality flowers.

Finally, he stopped in front of an old style store. It was all polished timber and full of simple furniture pieces, each with a subtle elegance. All over the shop were vases full of flowers, mostly roses, lilies and orchids. The man walked straight in (literally, he walked straight through the door – being dead has its quirks). Immediately, he saw what he wanted, a bunch of yellow roses artfully arranged in a simple white vase.

He walked over to the counter just as the old lady bustled in from the back.

'Hello sir. My name is Sakura. How may I be of assistance to you?' she asked.

The man smiled. 'My name's Katsuya. I'd like to buy those roses over there,' he said, pointing to what he wanted.

'Of course sir.'

'Oh, and could you please send them to this address?' Katsuya asked, handing the elderly woman a scrap of paper.

Sakura looked at the paper.

_Kyoko Higurashi_

_Sunset Shrine_

_Tokyo_

She smiled. 'Your wife?'

Katsuya smiled gently, remembering times past. 'The woman I love in both life and death.'

'I'll have them sent to her right away. Do want a card to accompany the roses?'

'Yes. Thank you. Could you put this on it?' He handed Sakura another scrap of paper, before handing over his money and walking out (this time using the door – Sakura was watching and he didn't want to scare her). Thankfully nobody outside noticed a door open and close on its own.

Outside, he took a deep breath and sighed.

'Problems?'

Katsuya looked over at his friend, a large man with golden eyes and silver hair, with a purple stripe on each cheek. Strangely enough, he was dressed in clothing from Japan's Feudal Era.

'No problems, Tai, I was just getting some roses for Kyoko.'

'Ah.'

Katsuya glanced back at the shop as the two walked down the street, not bothering to dodge people or cars, just walking straight through them.

'That poor shop-keeper, she's only a few days away from her death. She could see me easily.'

Tai sighed. 'There's nothing we can do about it. She lives, she dies. Just like everyone else.'

'I know.'

* * *

'Bye mum! I'm going back to the Feudal Era now!'

'Okay dear, just be careful.'

'I will!'

Kyoko sighed as she watched her daughter run into the well-house and close the door behind her. Moments later, a blue light crept out from under the door before fading away. Turning away she walked back into the kitchen.

As she washed the dishes, Souta came running in with a white vase containing yellow roses.

'Mum! Mum! Look what was just dropped off! And it's addressed to you!' He stopped and looked his mother square in the eye. 'You don't have a secret boyfriend, do you?'

Kyoko laughed. 'No dear, I don't have a boyfriend.'

Souta smiled. 'Good.' He carefully put the vase down on the table.

As he ran out, Kyoko dried her hands on her apron. She walked over to the vase and inhaled their scent. Kyoko sighed happily, yellow roses were her favourite; they always reminded her of joy and laughter. Picking up the card, Kyoko read what was inside. She almost cried at the sweet message written.

_Kyoko,_

_Do you remember what I said when I asked you to marry me? Nobody in the world is perfect… until you fall in love. You are perfect to me. I await the day that we can be reunited. Happy anniversary, my love._

* * *

Outside, Katsuya smiled at the woman he loved as he watched her through the kitchen window. So close, and yet so far away he was. He turned and walked over to the Sacred Tree. Taking one last look at the main shrine house, he walked into the tree, a vortex opening around him, swallowing him, before closing once more.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Reviews would be lovely, even if it's only a few words long, I don't care about getting long reviews.

Sorceress


	3. Final Warning

This is the third oneshot in the series, following _Dead_ _Friends_ and _Perfect_ _Love_. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha. Pity about that...

**Final Warning**

'Come on Inuyasha! Slice and dice, boy, slice and dice!'

Tai stood in front of the crystal ball in the centre of the room, shouting at his youngest son.

'Tai, dearest, he can't hear you,' Izayoi told the Inu no Taisho.

'Besides,' added Katsuya, his dark blue eyes glinting with amusement, 'Naraku will just piece himself back together.'

'I don't care!' roared Tai. 'If Sesshoumaru would just put in an appearance and help his brother, Naraku would be dead by now!'

The three dead friends watched as Inuyasha sent wave after wave of Wind Scar's. Naraku dodged and weaved and hid behind walls and buildings and trees. His tentacles lashed out and knocked Sango off Kirara, but Miroku broke her fall. Kagome was shooting her arrows at Naraku, filling the air with purification energy.

One of Naraku's tentacles wrapped around little Shippo and squeezed him tightly. The fox child screamed in pain as his tiny bones broke. His traveling companions were unable to reach him. Naraku laughed manically.

Just as everyone thought that the fox demon would die, a stream of bright blue demonic energy sliced through the tentacle holding Shippo. As the child fell listlessly to the ground, an arm reached out and caught him.

Sesshoumaru gently placed Shippo on the ground and pressed Tenseiga's blade to him, healing the fox demon's fatal wounds.

'About damn time!' shouted Tai at his eldest son. 'Now help your brother!'

The brothers fought side by side, pushing Naraku back. With Naraku distracted, Kagome snuck around and gathered Shippo up into her arms. Only one arrow was left in her quiver.

Izayoi noticed something glinting on the ground near Naraku. Kagome noticed it at the same moment. She ducked down and snuck to the glinting object.

The three friends held their breath, not that they needed to breathe, as Kagome snatched up the object and dove behind some rubble before anyone noticed her.

She opened up her hand and stared down at the incomplete Shikon no Tama that Naraku had dropped while fighting her friends.

Shippo kept a lookout while Kagome pulled out the small jar containing her shards of the Sacred Jewel from around her neck. She pressed the shards together and they glowed pink before fusing together. Kagome now held two halves of the Shikon no Tama, one in each hand.

Kagome joined the halves and there was a bright flash of pure pink light. Everyone was momentarily blinded.

Tai, Izayoi and Katsuya could feel a strong force tugging them into the crystal ball. The light expanded from the ball to encompass the three friends.

When the light faded, they found themselves standing with their children and friends behind them, and Naraku in front. The malicious half-demon's eyes widened in shock.

'Who are you?' he asked.

Katsuya smirked at him and glanced back at Kagome. 'Hey, Kaggie.'

'Dad…' whispered Kagome.

'Mother…' Inuyasha whispered, taking a step towards Izayoi.

'Hello, dear,' she replied, smiling brightly at him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. 'Father…' he breathed.

'Son,' nodded Tai at him.

Suddenly, the three friends turned back to Naraku together.

'This is your final warning Naraku,' they said in unison.

'Cease your cruel ways at once,' started Tai.

'Or they'll be hell to pay,' finished Katsuya.

'We mean it, Naraku,' added Izayoi.

Naraku snarled at them, his lips curling back and fury in his eyes. 'I'll do as I please.'

Tai, Izayoi and Katsuya could feel the ties binding them to the earthly plane weakening.

'Very well then,' said Izayoi as they began to fade.

'You've made your choice,' added Katsuya.

'And sealed your fate,' ended Tai.

Just as they had almost faded from sight, they said in unison, 'We'll be waiting for you Naraku.'

When they opened their eyes, they were back in Tai and Izayoi's room, standing in front of the crystal ball. The three of them watched as their children and friends walked away from they battlefield with a complete Shikon no Tama. Naraku had managed to escape once again. Izayoi smiled.

'Now that they are truly a team,' she said, 'nothing can stop them.'

* * *

Well, what did you think? Not as good as the first two I thought, but necessary if I want the last few oneshots to follow properly. Oh, and Izayoi's last line refers to Sesshoumaru joining InuYasha, just in case you were confused. And because the Shikon brought them to Earth, as opposed to walking through a portal like in _Perfect_ _Love_, they can't stay for too long, again just in case you're confused.

Sorceress


	4. Just Desserts

This one is pretty short, but I couldn't think of anything at the end. I wanted to bring in Izayoi, but at the same time, I didn't want her actively involved in this. You'll understand after reading this. Oh, and I haven't proof-read very well, so there may be a few mistakes. But (and I don't mean to be big-headed) I'm usually pretty good the first time I write things.

**Disclaimer**: If I did... well I don't...

**Just Desserts**

'Well, well, well,' smirked Tai. 'Look at who we have here.' He gestured to the man in front of him.

Behind the man's back a large gate of wrought iron closed by some invisible force. The man glared at the late Inu no Taisho with hatred burning in his crimson eyes.

'We did warn you, Naraku,' sighed Katsuya. 'Now you'll be joining us for quite a while.'

A pair of rotting skeletons walked up behind Naraku and gripped him by his arms and dragged the half-demon deeper into Hell. Tai and Katsuya marched along behind them. They marched past piles of corpses and around deep pits; ignored tortured souls and pushed begging ones out of the way.

Katsuya began to give a verbal tour of Hell. 'Basically, Naraku, each soul is different. So each soul remains here for varying times before being reborn. And each soul receives punishments for their crimes during life, at least, if they did anything significant. Tai and myself had a balanced report, so we didn't receive punishment.'

Naraku still didn't speak.

'So,' continued Katsuya, a scroll appearing in front of him. He snatched it out of the air and began to read Naraku's crimes from it aloud to the half-demon. 'Your crimes are as follows. Thievery and murder as Onigumo. Betrayal to your fellow bandit; disloyalty is frowned upon here Naraku, no matter if you're good or bad. Selling your soul to a horde of demons for greedy purposes. Murder of the priestess Kikyo. Attempting to taint the Shikon no Tama. Cursing the monk and his following two descendants with Wind Tunnels. Causing mayhem and havoc. Murdering innocents. Utilising a wide variety of tricks, traps and mind-games to achieve your own goals. That thing with Kohaku was downright cruel, Naraku. This list continues on for another metre or so, in small writing I might add, and do you know what's at the bottom of your list of deeds, Naraku? No? Well, let me tell you it is not pleasant. One thousand Earth years of pure torture in the deepest pit Hell has to offer.'

'But first,' interrupted Tai. 'We have the privilege of doing whatever we want with you before your punishment. Isn't it wonderful? Some good old fashioned quality time together. Don't worry, we'll show you the same courtesy that you showed our children.' The grin Tai gave the half demon was downright evil. 'Good thing that this isn't going on _our_ records.'

'And,' added Katsuya, 'time here in Hell isn't the same as it is on Earth. It fluctuates. Unfortunately for you, at the moment time is moving a _lot_ slower here than it is on Earth.'

The small group had reached a towering building, solid and unmoving. The doors opened a fraction and they passed through the entrance together. Naraku lifted his head as the doors closed with the skeleton guards on the outside.

Just as the doors closed, Naraku's piercing scream echoed throughout hell.

Turning, the skeletons left to report back to the Lord of Hell that the half-demon was now locked in the Hall of Nightmares, as requested.

* * *

So how was it? I think that I'm getting progressively worse. But I've got a headache and I have neglected this for far too long. Only one or two more sections to go.

Sorceress


End file.
